Dreaming Of You
by Lance Robert Weeler
Summary: Clark and Lana do naughty things. Tina returns to do naughtier things. Written way before Visage. *Completed*
1. Another Load

Title: Dreaming Of You  
  
Author: Lance Robert Weeler  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: AU after "Red"  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show or any of the characters. If I did, they'd be on HBO, where you know I'd be doing naughty things with them.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Despair... just what the heck happened in between the final chapter and the epilogue? Hormonal Cluffyness of course.  
  
Notes: You don't really need to read Despair to understand what's happening, though I suggest you do, especially chapter seven and the epilogue. Basically all you need to know is Lana has learned Clark's secret and are in a semi-romantic informal relationship.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Another Load  
  
~~~  
  
My gown is white, made of smooth silk and soft lace. In the winter air, it is much too thin and flimsy to provide any protection from the elements. Despite this, I feel most luxurious, like a queen on her throne enjoying fine wine and caviar. The clouds surrounding me roll gently across the sky, making me feel like an angel in heaven. Yes, I know I don't deserve these comforts, but I am no fool. I will take what is offered to me and experience things no one else can... except for one. He brings me on this voyage, time and time again, and each time I take more pleasure in his closeness and warmth, than by the amazing sights he offers me.  
  
His breath on his neck, arms around my waist, chest against my back, showing me the stars, showing me hope and love and joy. I have learnt by now, not to look back, for once I do, this fantasy will halt, bringing me back to the real world, where things aren't so simple. I know without a shadow of a doubt, that these images will come true one day, but until that day comes, I will let the anticipation build to an obscene height. For certain, one day it will come crashing down in a tidal wave of pleasure and delight.  
  
My breath shortens as it begins. I feel one set of fingers working their way down my stomach, his other hand still grasping tight around me, steadying me in anticipation of what is to come. This gown, it separates our bodies... the only thing stopping us from being entwined completely and forever. This does not stop him, for in my dreams he is very impetuous. I feel the material around my back being lifted... I want to turn around and face him, cover his face with gossamer kisses, but I stop myself. Instead I imagine his eyes penetrating mine, all the way deep into my soul. His eyes assure me that he knows me inside and out, and he reaffirms this with each caress and each thrust.  
  
I cry out and as always, realize the temptation is too great. I tilt my head over my shoulder to glance at him. I catch his eyes for one moment, and in that moment, total contentment washes over me, before the trance is snapped. I awake as always, pillow soaked in sweat, hands still clutching the tangled sheets. Once again the dream has left me wanting. I finish gratifying myself in seconds and catch my breath for a few minutes. I sigh before getting up and taking my linens to the hamper.  
  
~~~  
  
After hours of tossing and turning, I finally manage to fall asleep. My rest is quickly interrupted however, as seconds later, I am awoken by moonlight streaming through the window and blanketing my face. I could have sworn the curtains were drawn. I turn to the left to glance at my alarm clock, but it has vanished, as has everything else, I realize, once I take a look around me. A scent fills my nostrils, a combination of jasmine, soap, and peaches. I feel out of place here, my legs much too long for the bed, my flannel pyjamas a contrast against the floral patterns on the bed. Everything here is so sweet, so - her. Somehow, we've switched places. or perhaps she's here.  
  
I untangle myself from the covers and walk to bathroom, only to find it empty. The door leading to the hall is locked for some reason, so I journey over to the window. Peeking outside, I see snow everywhere, hanging in the air, so light it is suspended, like feathers in the wind. I spot the familiar structure in the distance and make out something shiny inside. Someone's using my telescope! I quickly close the curtains, hoping whoever it was, didn't see me. My eyes wander around the room and come upon her dresser, one drawer in particular, only partially shut. My curiosity bests me, as I realize this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Slowly, I go down on my knees and ease the drawer out. I wonder if she has any secrets to keep. nope - just panties. I lift them up and gaze at them in amazement. So many different kinds, so many colours - and not a single one of them flannel!  
  
I feel like a pervert going through her underwear drawer and all, but that feeling is erased at what I discover at my fingertips. Thin, soft, black lace, and the kicker - crotch-less. I feel the blood rushing away from my brain at the image of Lana parading around in these. Reluctantly, I put away her various undergarments and place the drawer back in its original position. I don't think twice about pulling open the next drawer, but I find it locked. I peer into it with my x-ray vision starting with the left side, and sweeping my way to the right. I see batteries, lots and lots of batteries, C-sized, D-sized, and at the far end of the drawer. I stop myself. My breath has gone ragged and I feel beads of sweat trickling down my neck. I climb back onto the bed, amazed, and wonder what else is hidden between these four walls. My thoughts are interrupted when I notice the unsightly bulge in my pyjama bottoms is still present.  
  
It is then I feel a breath grazing against my shoulder. I shudder when a pair of warm, delicate hands circle around my chest, and grab onto me, roughly. Two legs come out from behind, wrapping around me, and each other at the ankle. dangerously close. I swallow hard as I she presses herself against my back. Her left foot somehow digs underneath my waistband on my right, and her right foot does the same on the left. They extend and uncross, pulling them right off. I am frozen in place, my eyes closed, until I feel moisture on my back, a tongue sliding up my spine, licking and kissing. Her teeth gently nip at my shoulder, and her hands slide down into my boxers, grasping and groping my flesh along the way. Just as her nimble fingers make contact, my eyes pop open, only to see - the floor. Shit.  
  
Crash.  
  
I fall down onto the floor, a victim of my powers, and of her. I hear my parents knocking on the door asking if I'm all right. I tell them I'm fine and send them away, my hand clutching onto a fallen pillow just in case they decide to enter. The sheets have untucked themselves and my blanket in a pile on the floor. I scratch my head, and sigh. I look down at the pillow, staring at it in astonishment. What a mess.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Night Calls

Chapter 2: Night Calls  
  
~~~  
  
I walk over to the loft in anticipation. It's cold out, there's snow on the ground, and I'm sure as hell not wearing enough clothes. Despite this, all I can think about is Clark Kent. The last few days were incredible, knowing his secret, talking with him about everything that once stood between us. Finally the walls had come down, we even made out a few times. And the dreams, oh dear God, the dreams.  
  
I walk up the stairs and look out the window. Faster than a speeding bullet, but ask a guy to show up on time - I'll make him pay for keeping a girl waiting. A devilish grin comes over me as I plot my revenge. Maybe I can spot him out in the fields with his telescope. I peak into it, and unexpectantly, I find its view is not trained on my house, as is the norm. Looks like for once, he was looking at the stars. Bastard. I feel a burst of rage in my heart as I ponder whether he's already started to loose interest in me. Well I'll just have to give him something interesting to think about. My thoughts are interrupted as the great tardy one himself finally makes his appearance.  
  
"Lana."  
  
"Clark. You're late."  
  
"Sorry, chores."  
  
His eyes penetrate mine, his eyebrows raise as he shrugs his shoulders and purses his lips. He tilts his head, just enough, giving me a little puppy dog "forgive me" look. Damn him. I sigh.  
  
"That's okay, you're here now, I guess that's what matters."  
  
"So, you said you wanted to talk to me."  
  
He slowly walks toward me, never breaking eye contact. My breath shallows as his hand reaches for mine. I pull away.  
  
"I uh, just wanted to know. are you my boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course I am, aren't I?"  
  
"Well, sure we have no longer have any secrets between us, and we've kissed a few times, but you've never really taken me out on a date."  
  
The big oaf doesn't realize he's hasn't even taken me out yet. This boy definitely needs some work. I sigh again.  
  
"Well okay, Lana, how about dinner and movie? How's tomorrow night sound? You know, if you're free."  
  
Well that explains why he never asked me before, even when after I became single again. He's got about as much suave as Pete trying to cop a feel in a photo lab darkroom. Clark's lucky he's so pretty.  
  
"All right. Call me tonight?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
Good. I pull his head down for quick kiss and start to make my way out. I can feel his stare behind me, probably checking out the goods. Pervert. I'll give him something to stare at. I "accidentally" drop the ring I'm wearing and slowly bend over to pick it up. Thank goodness for low-riders and pink thongs. I swear I can here his jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Oh, and Clark."  
  
"Yeah?" he gets out, his breath a little ragged.  
  
"Take your telescope into your room tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
I walk away, making my hips sway a few inches more than they normally would. When I'm out of sight, I giggle and run the rest of the way home.  
  
~~~  
  
The view is perfect. Lana's bedroom window. I rub my hands with glee, having set up the telescope and take a look at the clock. 10pm. Perfect, the usual time I call her at night. I pick up the phone and start dialling. There would be no interruptions tonight, my mother is out delivering pies, and dad is in Metropolis for the weekend. I wonder what Lana has in store for me as I sit down the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Clark."  
  
Something in her voice is different. It sounds almost - sultry. I like that.  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just writing in my journal."  
  
"Journal huh? You writing about me?"  
  
"Of course, you wanna hear some?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"Sorry, I've got to keep some secrets to myself."  
  
"Hey, I thought we agreed, no more secrets?"  
  
"Well, I think you owe me a couple."  
  
"You're just messing with me. You don't have any secrets."  
  
"Hah. I have secrets, some really juicy ones too. And some. dirty ones."  
  
"Dirty ones? Like what?"  
  
"Like I talk to Clark Kent in my underwear."  
  
I cough, my voice stuck in my throat. I slowly lie down and try to come up with a suitable response that doesn't resemble giddiness.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Oh, I'm only getting started."  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Lang?"  
  
"I don't need to. If I wanted you I could have you anytime I wanted."  
  
"Is that so? I don't think I'm that easy."  
  
"Oh please, one word and you'd be over here drooling like a dog."  
  
"Well I could come over there pretty quickly. I still don't buy that you're in your underwear."  
  
"Take a look through your telescope."  
  
My eyebrows raise as I get up and take a look. Damn. There she is in all her glory. White lace, like a vision out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue. I had no idea she could be so adventurous, out there for the whole world to see. I can hear my heart pounding.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
The voice from the floor startles me, as I realize I have dropped the phone. I quickly pick it back up.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You wanna see more?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Sorry, maybe next time."  
  
The blinds come crashing down as I scream out.  
  
"No!! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Well if we're going to do this right, you've got to use your imagination, silly. Now lie down."  
  
"But Lana - "  
  
"Now."  
  
That tone. Harsh. Lana the Dominatrix, that's something new. I feel myself harden as I envision her dressed up in leather with metal studs. This girl never ceases to amaze me.  
  
"Yes, m'am." I reply, laying back down.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
I do so.  
  
"I'm at the foot of your bed, Clark. I've got this look - predatory, you could call it. And why wouldn't I? You're a fine piece of man, Mr. Kent."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"Shut up and listen. You've got your pants off don't you?"  
  
I quickly loose my shirt and my pants. She obviously hears this over the phone.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm kissing my way up your left leg. My hand is rubbing the other."  
  
"A huh."  
  
"God, your stomach is so smooth and toned. I could just. I could just - "  
  
"Just what? Just what?"  
  
"Lick it."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"And I do. Licking my way up your chest, while my hand is working. other areas. Important areas. Big areas, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, really big!"  
  
"That's what I thought. You hot Clark?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
"Are you aroused?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Could you hold on a second?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"I just want to get more comfortable. Okay, I'll just be a minute. While I'm gone, imagine me trying really hard to give you a hickey."  
  
"Hickey, got it."  
  
"Not on your neck, Clark, think down south."  
  
My throat constricts as I start to feel light headed. I hear some shuffling on the other end of the phone for a minute, as I wonder what exactly she's doing to make herself comfortable.  
  
"That's much better. You still here Clark?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here, all of me."  
  
"Good, I've got a little present for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yeah, I seem to have misplaced my undergarments."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now, if only you could see what I'm doing to myself. Clark?"  
  
"Yes!?!?"  
  
"Be a good boy and count to twenty. Then look through the telescope."  
  
My eyes pop out of my socket as I lay there, counting, the images in my mind setting my whole body on fire. I finish counting and almost fall off my bed as I reach out for the telescope. Looking through it, I see the blinds slowly opening.  
  
"Mom?!?"  
  
I fall to the floor, desperately trying to shield my eyes. The horror. I lay there, motionless, traumatized.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lana, dear, I don't see anything out there."  
  
"Huh, I could have sworn I heard something. Oh well, thanks for the pies, Mrs. Kent."  
  
~~~ 


	3. Plots And Plans

Chapter 3: Plots And Plans  
  
~~~  
  
"Clark! Clark! I said I'm sorry," I squeak out, in a pleading tone.  
  
He walks away from me without responding. He must be really mad.  
  
"Don't bother, Lana, you're just gonna have to give him some time."  
  
"Is he really angry, Pete?"  
  
"Uh, he's not mad, he's. well, I think he's scarred for life. I don't know if he'll ever talk again. His mom thought he was in another coma. Pretty funny, what you did to him though. Wish I could've seen his face, way to go, Lana."  
  
Pete raises his hand, expecting a high five. I glare at him. He slowly lowers his arm, swallows hard, and wisely turns around, walking away. I went too far, and now I've got to make it up to him. But how? The school bell breaks my thought process; I'm late.  
  
~~~  
  
What is this guy yammering about? I try to focus, but all I hear is gibberish. I lay my head down on the desk, staring at the clock, willing it to go faster. After the 'incident' last night, my concentration has been less than perfect. The vision of my mother looking out of Lana's window, almost straight at me, while I stood at my window, gawking through my telescope, pantsless and erect, haunts me still.  
  
"Mr. Kent!"  
  
"Mom?" I respond, Mr. Hall's voice jerking me out of my thoughts.  
  
The class erupts into a fit of giggles as I slouch down, trying to make myself as small as possible.  
  
"I'm not your mommy, Mr. Kent. Now if you want to pass History this term, I'd advise you stop daydreaming about your mother."  
  
Oh God. I feel my cheeks go crimson, and I slink down in my seat. A good minute later, after the laughter subsides, I sit myself upright and try to pay attention to Mr. Hall's diatribe on the use of the atom bomb on Japan.  
  
I'd gladly put myself in Hiroshima on that fateful day, rather than relive last night. After getting over the shock, I managed to crawl to the bathroom and throw myself in the tub, still half-clothed. I ran the water ice-cold, and laid there, numb, and dumbfounded. That's where my mother found me last night. I never told her what I was doing, or why I couldn't look her in the eye.  
  
I feel a tap on my shoulder. Pete's there smiling, holding out a note, offering it to me. I unfold the note and read it. 'Clark, please forgive me. I want to make it up to you after class. Love, Lana.' My eyebrows raise at this. I look behind Pete, and there's Lana, doing her best to give me a sympathetic smile. This better be good.  
  
The bell rings, I gather up my books and my bag, and walk out into the hallway. It's lunchtime, and I skipped breakfast, but I'm not hungry. I'm not even sure I could hold any food down at this point. Lana brushes past me, grabbing my arm and tugging at the sleeve, motioning for me to follow her, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. I let her guide me down the hall, wondering just what she has in store for me. She drags me into an empty corridor, and looks both ways before pulling me into a supply closet.  
  
~~~  
  
I open the door slightly, poking my head out to check the hall, making sure the coast is clear. I can't believe what I just did. I pull Clark out and shut the door.  
  
"So you feel better now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, much better."  
  
I smile and notice the shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
"Knock it off, or someone might suspect something."  
  
His grin diminishes, but he still looks like a kid on Christmas morning. I guess this will have to do.  
  
"Now Clark, I know that doesn't quite make up for what I put you through last night, so listen, you aren't taking me out tonight."  
  
"Huh? But, what about our date?"  
  
"You, dress nicely, and I will pick you up at eight, tomorrow night. All right?"  
  
"Why the wait?"  
  
"Wanna do something special for it."  
  
"Okay, I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
I smile once more and pull his head down, pressing my lips against his. I pull back, and gauge the reaction on his face. He looks like he's daydreaming. I say goodbye and leave, hoping I got the image of his mother out of his head. If not, the last few minutes would have been very disturbing indeed. I try to clear my throat, as I look for the nearest water fountain.  
  
~~~  
  
There he is. It's been a whole week since I witnessed the sordid scene outside Clark's loft. Lana's so gonna pay for taking my man from me.  
  
"Chloe! Where the heck have you been all week? Your dad said something about a trip, but not much else."  
  
"Clark, it's nice to see someone missed me. I um, visited some folks in Metropolis."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"Okay, how's this: I was in a private psychiatric institution for five days after suffering a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I guess you're entitled to your secrets."  
  
Yes! He bought it. I still can't believe my dad made me go to that place. valuable vacation time wasted. Now to see if I can rescue him from the clutches of Lana Lang.  
  
"So, how are you and Lana?"  
  
"Me and Lana? We're fine, I guess."  
  
"Fine? That's not what I've been hearing. Now you tell me the scoop before I start up a gossip column for the Torch."  
  
"She's taking me out on a date tomorrow night."  
  
"She's taking you out on a date?"  
  
"That's right, she did something truly horrible to me, and she's trying to make amends."  
  
"You know friends don't do horrible things to each other. Are you sure you want to be with someone like that?"  
  
"It wasn't that horrible."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Um. she hid all my flannel."  
  
I hear sadness in his voice. Flannel, the one thing in this world that Clark depends on. Over the years I've come to realize that flannel is a symbol of stability for Clark, a material substitute for the parents that gave him away. Flannel would never run out on him, or give up on him. How dare Lana hurt Clark like that?  
  
"That devil-woman! How dare she? You shouldn't have to put up with that kind of crap! I know how much flannel means to you!"  
  
"Chloe, calm down."  
  
"No, Clark, I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you. You know, I'd never do anything like that to you."  
  
I flutter my eyelashes at him, trying to stare into his eyes to get that connection, but he's not looking at me. Bastard, notice me!  
  
"Chloe, we've been through this. We're both better off as friends."  
  
"Can't I do anything to change your mind?" I ask seductively, one hand playing with my hair, the other hand stroking his shoulder."  
  
"Are you coming on to me?"  
  
"It's worth a shot. Hey, there's a supply closet over there, wanna go inside and - "  
  
"I am not letting you finish that sentence. I just want to be your friend Chloe, I'll see you later."  
  
He hurries away nervously as I gaze lovingly at his retreating butt. I need some farmboy! I sigh and turn around, noticing the supply closet once again. Eww. I make a face as I see something sticky on the door handle. 


	4. Obsession

Chapter 4: Obsession

~~~

Disclaimer: The song "#1 Crush" belongs to Garbage.

~~~

I've got a deadline.  Not for the paper, but for – another project.  It's 3am, and here I am working meticulously putting it together.  A lamp, and the full moon outside are the only things illuminating this work of art.

I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
  


Snip.  Snip.  There.  Finished at last.  I look up at the Wall of Weird in my own room.  It is now the wall of Chlark.

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear  
  


Clark playing basketball.  Clark swimming.  Clark smiling.

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you  
  


Clark and I.  Clark and I smiling.  If only it could be like that all the time…

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored  
  


Soon, babe.  Soon we'll be together.

~~~

A sense of calm washes over me as I see sparse clouds float past the moon.  It is big and bright, a good omen of things to come.  The wind is picking up, as I see the branches on the trees sway in the moonlight.

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
  


It's been a long time, Lana, but I'm back.  I can see you through my binoculars.  You seem happy, but I know it's all a lie.

And tear it apart  
  


Just pretending that everything okay.  Don't worry Lana, things didn't go so well between us when we parted, but this time, we'll be inseparable.

I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
  


We're soul mates, you and I, cut from the same cloth.  We have a fundamental understanding of each other.

Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored  
  


We're going to be together.

I would die for you

  
I would kill for you  
  


I will steal for you  
  


I'd do time for you  
  


I will wait for you

  
I'd make room for you

Nothing is going to stop us.

I'd sink ships for you

  
To be close to you  
  


To be part of you  
  


Cause I believe in you  
  


I believe in you  
  


I would die for you

Not even Clark Kent.

~~~

Nervous, why am I so nervous?  Okay, pull yourself together, you can do this.  The door opens and there she is – radiant as ever.  My mouth goes slack as I take her all in.  Her eyes bulge and she rushes to hug me.  I feel her arms snake around me, so I guess she doesn't hate me.  That's always a good sign.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Surprise!"

"You're home, I can't believe you're here.  What happened to your foot?!" she asks as she notices the crutches, leaning against her porch railing, and the cast on my right foot.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story."

"I've got some time, why don't you come in."

"Where's Nell?"

"Oh, she's out at the market, she'll be back soon.  So, what happened?"

Now how do I put this without sounding like a complete idiot?

"I shot myself in the foot.  Got discharged."

Damn.

"I'm so sorry!  Is it painful?"

Oh God it hurts just looking at her.  Her luscious red lips taunt me, I just want to jump her right now, but my resistance and injured foot prevent me.

"It hurts like hell."

"Well at least you're home."

She manages a weak smile, and looks around anxiously.  I can't blame her.  I'm not sure how to act either.

"Listen, I know this is kind of weird… for both of us, but I was hoping we could make a fresh start.  I didn't realize how much I'd miss you, until I went away.  I want you back."

"Whitney, I missed you too, but it's been a long time.  I broke up with you, and – "

  
"You're seeing someone?"  
  


"Yeah I am.  Actually, I'm picking him up tonight for a date."

I close my eyes.  Can't blame her, being all alone here.  Just don't let it be him, please.

"Is it Clark?"  
  
"Yeah it is," she gets out, all be it reluctantly.

Ouch, that hurt more than I thought it would.  That little weasel.  Been weaselling his way into her heart all this time, I knew I shouldn't have left.  You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm still the better man, and I'll win this.

"That's fine, I'm willing to fight for you.  I'm not going to give up on us."

I turn away and hobble my way to the door.  She's saying something to me, but I ignore her.  You're going down Kent, down in flames.

~~~

"Honey, I heard everything, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Nell."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal.  He'll get it sooner or later."

"Did you say you're picking Clark up later tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm picking him up eight, why?"

"Well I ran into him at the market, and he asked me to tell you to pick him up in front of the school instead."

"Oh, okay."

She runs up the stairs, as I shake my head.  What's one more complication in the life of Lana Lang?  Poor girl.

~~~

"Hey, Clark, what are you doing here on a Saturday?" I ask, not really caring for the answer.

"I thought I'd come talk to you."

His eyes twinkle.  My heart soars.  I look him over… something's different about him; I can't put my finger on it – wait, his clothes!

"Is that a new set of flannel, Mr. Kent?"

"Um, yeah, I've got that date with Lana tonight."

"Oh right, Lana," I respond, dejection evident in my voice.  "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Have you ever had feelings for more than one person at a time, but you couldn't decide who you liked better?"

My eyes widen.  Aha!  I knew he had feelings for me.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, eyebrow raised.  
  
"I like you Chloe.  I like Lana too.  I can't really pick between you two, but I figured I'd give you both a chance."

"Why the sudden change of heart, I thought you made it clear to me yesterday that we're just friends."

"Can't a guy change his mind?"

He closes the distance between us slowly, but surely.  Time slows down as he takes my hand and pulls me to him.  He gives me that winning smile and leans in for a gentle kiss.  Score!  He pulls back and walks away.  I'm too stunned to even ogle his butt as he leaves.  I'm shocked.  That kiss, it was perfect.  I touch my lips with my fingertips and stand there, pondering the mystery that is Clark Kent.

~~~

"So why'd you want me to pick you up at school?"

"Just had to help Chloe with an important project."

"Did you guys finish?"

"Nope, we're just getting started."

~~~


	5. WTF?

Chapter 5: WTF?  
  
~~~  
  
"So how did you find this place?"  
  
"Lex told me about it. he said Granville Sushi was the only place you could get decent Japanese food without having to drive back to Metropolis."  
  
"So you brought me out all the way to Granville to eat raw fish. Have any more surprises for me?"  
  
"You know oysters are considered to be aphrodisiacs," I state, giving him a mischievous smirk.  
  
"I think I'll pass," he responds bluntly.  
  
He picks at his food with his chopsticks, almost bored.  
  
"Um, so did you like my little gift I gave you at school?"  
  
"Gift?"  
  
"You know, in the supply closet."  
  
"Right, the supply closet. You know my memory's not that great, why don't you describe it to me."  
  
"Clark!" I blush. I look both ways to make sure no one's eavesdropping and then whisper in his ear.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"So, how was it? I know I'm not very experienced."  
  
"That's for sure." he trails off.  
  
I stare at him in disbelief at his response. He ignores me and scans the room for a waitress and motions for her to come over.  
  
"Hey, doll, you think you could get us some more Green Tea. Thanks, a million babe," he says before slapping her on the ass.  
  
"Clark!! What has gotten into you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh about that thing, in the supply closet? I've had better."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I think you heard me."  
  
A scowl comes over my face as I ask, "Who?"  
  
"Oh, um Chloe? Yeah, Chloe, just before you picked me up, gave me a mean - "  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"Lana, it's no big deal, you'll get better with practice!"  
  
I quickly get up, trying to choke back the tears and rush out of the restaurant, knocking over a waiter on the way out. By vision is blurred but I manage my way into the car without much difficulty. I break down and weep, shakes overwhelming me. After a solid ten minutes, I look back and through the window and spot him, still in the restaurant, finishing his dinner. He sees me and waves, oblivious to my tears.  
  
~~~  
  
Where is she? I pick up the phone and dial her number again, still no answer. I look through my telescope at her house, no cars parked outside. The phone suddenly rings, and I pick it up, careful not to crush it, in my anxious state.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Sorry, man, it's Pete."  
  
"Oh, hey Pete, do you know where Lana is? She was supposed to pick up an hour ago for our date, but she never showed."  
  
"You think something happened to her?"  
  
"No, but I do now. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Sorry, maybe it's got something to do with Whitney."  
  
"Whitney?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him in town today, he got discharged from the Marines."  
  
"He's back?"  
  
"Yeah he got back today."  
  
"You don't think they're."  
  
"No way, Clark, I don't think you have to worry about that. He's out of the picture. Maybe they were just catching up and she lost track of time or something."  
  
"You don't sound very reassuring."  
  
Pete falls into silence as a bad feeling comes over me. I hear the call- waiting tone.  
  
"That must be Lana, I'll talk to you later, Pete. Hello?"  
  
"Hey Clark"  
  
"Lana, where are you? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!"  
  
"In Granville, I sort of lost track of time. Whitney's back, I was just catching up with him. I'm really sorry Clark."  
  
A sigh of relief escapes me, what do you know, Pete was right all along.  
  
"But that's not the reason I called you," she continues.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, I think you're a great guy and all, but I don't think we were meant to be."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark, I'm getting back together with Whitney."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Listen, I know this is hard for you to accept, but when he came back today, I realized how much I love him. I used you Clark, you were just a substitute while he was away, and that was wrong of me. I'm truly sorry. Whitney! Whitney, zip your pants back up!"  
  
Click.  
  
I hold on to the handset for what seems to be an eternity as I stare off into space, not believing what I just heard. Without warning the phone falls out of my hand and crashes down onto the floor. My hands tremble as I sit down and try to mentally numb the shooting pains stabbing at my chest. Tears wet my eyes and trail down my cheek as I start to mumble incoherently.  
  
I pause, when I spot a lone figure at the foot of the stairs climbing the stairs, sporting a sympathetic look of concern.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
~~~  
  
Oh Lord, he looks crushed. I've never seen anyone so sad in my entire life. Clark Kent, man of steel, reduced to a quivering mess. I slowly make my way of the stairs and place my arm on his shoulder. He turns and holds on to me, like a drowning man, clinging to lifeboat. It is then I realize just how huge he is. in stature; he's almost crushing me.  
  
"Clark - "  
  
"Sorry, Chloe," he says apologetically.  
  
He pulls away, tears still evident in his eyes. He does his best not to look at me. It breaks my heart to see this.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He mumbles something about Lana and the word 'bitch,' so I nod, understandingly. I move myself back close to him and I do my best to hold him once again. A myriad of emotions goes through me as he rocks against me like a child. Sadness. Pity. Sympathy. But, where's the love? I should be happy, shouldn't I? Lana did something horrible and now she's out of the picture. I sit there for what seems like hours, contemplating my feelings.  
  
I put my thoughts aside when I realize Clark has fallen asleep. I cover him with a nearby quilt, and walk away, confused. I find myself wondering what Lana did to him, and how she was doing, and then it hits me like a Mack truck. I stop in my tracks as the memories from years past flood back into my mind. Images that I had buried inside for so long flash back across my eyes. No, it can't be. I run back to the car, refusing to believe it to be true.  
  
I wipe a tear aside as I get behind the wheel to drive home, and I pray. Not me too. Please, not me.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: WTF is Chloe taking about? We'll see. 


	6. There's Something About Lana

Chapter 6: There's Something About Lana  
  
~~~  
  
What is it about Lana Lang that attracts all manner of men? Jocks, freaks, farm boys, they all fall under her spell. Is it just because she's a beautiful girl with a heart of gold? No, there are many like her in Smallville. she's much more than that. When she walks into a room, people take notice. She'll light the place up and go about her business as if not knowing the effect she has. She can put a smile on my face with one of her own, and if you are ever lucky enough to receive a playful look, your resolve would dissolve into mush, if your heart didn't stop beating that is. That, in a nutshell is Lana Lang.  
  
I know who I am, and to tell you the truth, I'm nothing special. I sweat, I toil, I bleed, I cry. Do I deserve her? Probably not. Does anyone? I'm not sure, but I cannot help the feelings inside. I must have her. So here I am, crutches and all, waiting.  
  
The door chime rings and I quickly glance over in hope. Nope, not her, a comforting familiar face, though.  
  
"Hey Whitney, long time no see."  
  
"Nice to see you Chloe. Have you seen Lana?"  
  
"Nope, I actually came here looking for her, she's supposed to be working right now."  
  
"Yeah, she hasn't shown up yet, and there's no answer at her house."  
  
"Trying to get back in her life?"  
  
"Well yeah, it's worth a shot, right?"  
  
"I guess today would be the best day to do that. Clark and Lana got into some kind of fight yesterday. He was pretty upset."  
  
"Really? You think they're broken up?"  
  
"I don't know, but they're definitely on the ropes."  
  
"I guess it's a pretty good day for you too then, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't you been making googly eyes at him for over a year now?"  
  
"N - no."  
  
Now there's something in her voice that I don't recognize. Granted, I don't really know her that well, but she doesn't seem as confident as she once was.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did something happen to you while I was away, because you seem a little. different."  
  
She looks at me reluctantly, suspiciously even. I look back at her in my most non-threatening face. Something is definitely wrong with her.  
  
"All right, I'll bite. Have you ever been desperately in love with someone, but never realized it?"  
  
"This about Clark? Didn't you just deny having the hots for him?"  
  
Instead of responding, she bites her bottom lip and looks away, tapping her foot nervously.  
  
"Whoah, you serious? Who is it?"  
  
"Someone who could never possibly love me in a million years."  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"No, not Pete. Wait, why could Pete never love me?"  
  
"It's not me is it?"  
  
A laugh escapes her throat as that toothy grin shines out.  
  
"Um no. Not that you're not attractive or anything."  
  
Her eyes quickly give me a once over, giving me a feeling that I admit, have missed while training to be a Marine. My eyes catch hers as she blushes and looks away again. I take the opportunity to give her a once over myself. Not bad, Sullivan. Too bad I'm hung up over Lana and you're hung up over your mystery man.  
  
"So you gonna tell me who it is?"  
  
"Do you know why my parents split up?"  
  
"No. I've always wondered though. Usually the mother isn't the one that abandons the child."  
  
I immediately regret my last words as she winces when they are spoken.  
  
"You know what, I really should talk about this with someone else. It's been nice, but I need some coffee."  
  
"Suit yourself, I gotta go over to the store to meet my mom. See you around, Sullivan."  
  
"Yeah, bye, Fordman," she replies sarcastically, heading to the counter for some coffee.  
  
Spunky that girl.  
  
~~~  
  
I glance at myself through the mirror. Gorgeous. This would perfect on Lana. Of course, when we get out of the dinky little town, we'll hit all the big boutiques in Metropolis and doll you up real good. But this will do for now. I pick up my merchandise and take it to the cashier. She rings up the purchases nonchalantly, chewy some bubble gum, and looking bored.  
  
"That'll be $325.97. You gonna wear that outfit out?"  
  
I nod, slapping down four c-notes and telling her the keep the change. I ignore her awestruck look as I grab my bags and head to the parking lot. It's nice having a suitcase full of money. I mentally go over my list on the way to the car. Break Clark's heart, check. Break Lana's heart, check. Give her some time to grieve, check. Let's see, any more strings I need to cut before I move in?  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Damn. What is he doing here? I'll have to get rid of him somehow.  
  
"Whitney, nice to see you! What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, putting my hand on my hips and giving him my best pissy look.  
  
"I told my mom, I'd meet her at the store."  
  
"Oh, well, why don't you help me bring my bags to my car."  
  
"But, Lana, I'm in crutches remember?"  
  
"God, you can't even do a simple thing for me? Jeez, you're useless."  
  
I continue to the car, trying to think of way to get rid of him for good. I could just kill him I suppose; I don't think anyone would miss him. He wouldn't be able to put up much of a struggle.  
  
"Lana, what's gotten into you?"  
  
I turn around to look at him. So helpless. It almost looks like he's pouting. Maybe I should just trip him and run. No, I've got to figure out something more permanent. If only he weren't so damn cute, looking like a puppy dog begging for a treat.  
  
"I've had a bad day is all. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"It is true that you broke up with Clark?'  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't the man I thought he was."  
  
"So does that mean you want me back?" he asks, hope evident in his voice.  
  
Sweet, but God, what a imbecile.  
  
"You think the world just revolves around you, Whitney? I wouldn't want to be with you in a million years. You were never a good boyfriend Whitney, and I'm not going to waste anymore of my time on you."  
  
"But Lana - I love you!"  
  
He looks so sad, at the verge of tears even. Who knew Mr. Popular would be capable of this. I sigh and force myself to hurt him as much as I possibly can.  
  
"Whitney, I'm only going to say this once. I don't want to be with you. I am a LESBIAN. You did that to me. I'm more interested in Chloe, than you."  
  
It wasn't a total lie. I open up the trunk and throw my bags in. I ignore him as I get inside and drive off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Did Lana, just say what I think she just said?"  
  
He turns and looks at me, his face struggling with the numerous emotions going through him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, you forgot your jacket at the Talon," I reply, holding up his jacket.  
  
"Well, here's your next newsflash: Lana Lang - turned lesbian by ex- boyfriend."  
  
His voice shakes as he says this, his mind obviously distraught by the recent turn of events. I move towards him and hug him, patting his shoulders with my hands while staring off at Lana's car speeding down the road in the distance. My eyes grow wide and a smile forms across my face.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Kidnapper, Interrupted

Chapter 7: Kidnapper, Interrupted  
  
~~~  
  
I come to my senses in my bed, my limbs tied to the bedposts, a strange smell lingering in my nose, and a scarf covering my eyes. A silk nightgown now adorns my body, rather than the jeans and halter-top I remember going to bed in. I struggle to remember what happened, but my mind registers a blank. A slight chill comes over me as I hear the door slowly creek open.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"Hi, Lana."  
  
That voice I recognize immediately.  
  
"Tina! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I'm back Lana, I came back for you. Remember what good friends we were? Before the cheerleading, Whitney, and Clark came between us? Don't you miss those times?"  
  
"There's a reason we're not friends, Tina. You robbed a bank, and you tried to kill me, remember?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Lana, I was a little crazy then. I'm better now. And I know your life isn't exactly going to plan."  
  
"You! It was you wasn't it? Clark would never act that way towards me!"  
  
"Huh? Lana, I haven't taken anyone's form in a long time, I don't do that anymore."  
  
"You're lying! When Clark finds you here, he's gonna - "  
  
"Gonna what? I don't think Clark Kent will be bothering you for a long time. I made him realize the real you."  
  
"You bitch, you'll pay for this!" I scream, tugging at my restraints.  
  
"Calm down. You should really be nicer to me. Not only have I got you tied up and at my mercy, I'm probably the only one around here who still loves you."  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
"I've been lurking about Lana. Did you know Nell and Dean are moving to Metropolis? Huh, they didn't even tell you."  
  
She pulls off the scarf from around my head and shows me a Metropolis real estate guide; several red circles are marked with notes in Nell's handwriting. I look it over, surprised it is the genuine article.  
  
"And the last I saw Clark, he was in the arms of Chloe, sobbing his eyes out."  
  
"If you love me so much, why am I tied up like this?"  
  
She puts her hand on my head and starts stroking my hair.  
  
"Well I know you were mad at me for trying to kill you and all, so I just had to do this to get you to listen to me. I could take you away from all this, Lana. We could have everything our hearts desire. Fine wine, gourmet food, and a mansion with a stable full of horses out in the countryside. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds crazy."  
  
She closes the distance between us, bringing her lips to my ear.  
  
"Just mull it over. We're meant to be together," she whispers, kissing my earlobe gently before walking out into the hall.  
  
A shiver runs down my spine. Where's Clark Kent when you need him?  
  
~~~  
  
I awake in my loft, sunbeams streaming through the window. It's well past noon, yet my body is so sore. The events of the past night flash across my mind. Lana going back to Whitney and breaking up with me on the phone. Something just didn't add up. She'd never do any like that to hurt me. I pull on my jacket and pick my lazy butt off the couch and jog down the stairs.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yeah. No problem. Have fun with Dean. Okay. Bye."  
  
I shake my head in amazement as I hang up the phone. How could Nell abandon Lana at a time like this? If I was in her shoes I'd be catering to her every whim, trying help her deal with her depression. She doesn't deserve to have a niece like Lana.  
  
I walk into the bathroom, admiring Lana's form in the new black dress I bought for her through the full-length mirror. She definitely doesn't deserve her.  
  
"Lana! I know you're in there! I can see you through the window!"  
  
Oh shit, it's him again, banging on the front door. Why does he have to be so persistent? I tell him that Lana's a lesbian and he still doesn't get the picture. I walk over to the door and unlock it, leaving the chain on, before opening it part way.  
  
"You again? Have you grown breasts since the last time I saw you? Cuz if you haven't - not interested."  
  
"Lana, be reasonable! Do know the real reason I'm here? I shot my foot on purpose, Lana. I realized what a mistake it was to leave you, so I shot my own foot to get myself discharged."  
  
"Well why did you leave in the first place, huh? If you were truly in love with me, you wouldn't have left."  
  
"It was a mistake. My dad died, I was distraught, real impressionable. When I say my dad's medals, I enlisted in grief. But not a day went by that I didn't think about you."  
  
I stare at him through the crack in the door. His eyes shaking, pleading with me. I see it. The passion in his eyes. I insult him in the worst possible way in the parking lot, yet here he is, fighting for her. Of all the people in Lana's life, he just might be the only one who loves her. No, that can't be. It should be me, not him. I unchain the door and walk out to the porch railing and look off into the horizon.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"More than anything, I'd - ?"  
  
"Would you do anything for me?"  
  
"Yes, I would," he answers, without hesitation.  
  
"What if I wanted to live a life of crime?"  
  
"I'd be your accomplice."  
  
"What if I wanted to be a stripper in some rat-infested bar?"  
  
"I'd be the bouncer."  
  
"What if I wanted to get out of Smallville, forever?"  
  
"I'd take you where ever you wanted to go."  
  
He comes towards me and wraps his arms around my waist, his chin above my shoulder, barely touching my ear.  
  
"You'd leave it all behind. for me?"  
  
"Yes, just say the word."  
  
I turn and look at him once more. He's serious. Not a shiver, not a shake, no cracks in his voice.  
  
"Okay then. Pack your bags. All your valuables, anything you want to keep. Don't tell a soul."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Drive out to the Motel 6 in Granville and wait for me. I'll meet you there in two days."  
  
In two days, Lana and I will have blown this town, and that idiot can sit there in the motel room and wank it, for all I care.  
  
"Two days, why wait so long, we could just - "  
  
"Two days. If you want me back, you wait the two days. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
He pulls me to him and leans against the railing. He takes me in for a passionate kiss, his lips seemingly on fire. He's been waiting for this a long time. I wrap my hands tightly around his neck to further convince him, as he attacks my mouth with abandon. I'm caught off guard by his intensity, having never been kissed like this before. I try desperately to keep up with his hands, his lips, and his tongue, as they move together like one big groping symphony. I pull away from him to catch my breath, a loud smacking noise pops out with the breaking of our union. He smiles and turns around to walk to his truck, forgetting that the porch railing is right behind him.  
  
Crash.  
  
I throw down his crutches as he frantically tries to untangle himself from the bushes. He's scratched and bruised, but still smiling. He waves and makes his way very slowly, very painfully, and very awkwardly to the truck. As I turn around to go back inside, I see Clark on the lawn about thirty feet away. He stands there, motionless like a deer caught in headlights, obviously having caught most of our exchange. I can tell he wants to say something, but the right words escape him. I don't give him a second thought. I walk back inside, slamming the door behind me, with satisfaction. Two birds with one stone.  
  
~~~ 


	8. Carpe Diem

Chapter 8: Carpe Diem  
  
~~~  
  
Oh God. I hear the footfalls on the stairs indicating the return of my tormenter. I rack my brain for a method of escape, but alas my mind fails me. I'm at the mercy of a dangerous delusional lesbian who has me tied up in my own bed. The longer I'm here, the dirtier I feel. I pray for superhuman strength as I pull at my restraints once again, but my attempt is futile as expected.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie. Sorry for leaving so long. You hungry? I brought you some refreshments."  
  
I stare at her and scowl at the tray she's holding. Strawberries and champagne. I'm famished, so I allow her to feed me the strawberries, but I draw the line at the champagne. I can only guess as to why she wants to liquor me up. The loving look she has on makes me realize that my only hope of escape is to play along. I'm not much of an actress, but she is crazy, so maybe I have a chance.  
  
"How did things get so messed up, Tina?" I ask, trying the best I can to mask the disdain in my voice.  
  
"You know I've asked myself the same question a million times. I'm not really sure - "  
  
She stops mid-sentence before moving over to the window. She sports a look of disappointment before returning to my side and gagging me once again.  
  
"Sorry, dear. Looks like we've got company."  
  
She leaves me alone once again. The moment the door shuts, I'm tugging at my restraints again, as well as trying to scream. I make as much noise as I possibly can, but to no avail. I silently wonder with a slight shudder just how far I'm willing to play along.  
  
~~~  
  
It's not that cold out, but I'm shaking in my boots. I can't believe I'm going to do this. My hands shake as I reach to knock on the door. My fist freezes before making contact. Why am I so nervous? I've never been this nervous in my entire life. Well it's not everyday you realize that you've been lying to yourself for ten years. And making a rash decision that could affect everyone around you is just - well, crazy. This isn't like me at all, but I realize I have to do this, if not just to help figure out who I am. I take out my compact and check my make-up and hair before reaching for the door once again.  
  
The door quickly swings open without warning. There she is, the woman of my dreams in a sexy black number. I am frozen in place as I take her all in. She stands there barefoot, each toe painted carefully crimson red. Her slender but firm legs vanish into the bottom of her dress, the slits in the sides leaving much to mystery. My eyes make their way upward, admiring the narrow hips, the flat stomach, and the perky breasts. I peruse the supple nape of her neck, the flawless skin on her face, and the full lips begging to be ravished. Her hair frames her face perfectly and her eyes - mesmerizing. I could so easily drown in them.  
  
"Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?" she asks, her voice breaking my concentration.  
  
I feel the brood rushing to my face as a deep blush invades my cheeks. My mouth runs dry, my hands clench up. I gaze into her eyes, trying to come up with the right words. Instead, I say the first thing that comes to mind, and regret it the moment I utter them.  
  
"Lana, I'm in love with you."  
  
~~~  
  
At this point, I don't know whether to laugh or scream. How is it that in this world, Lana Lang can treat people like total crap, and then have them running to her doorstep and declaring their undying love for her? Is her life so damn charmed? Chloe continues to stand there, giving me a pleading look. I need to sit down, so I do. She follows me in, not waiting an invitation.  
  
"Okay, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to. It's sort of a long story."  
  
"Oh, I've got to hear this."  
  
"You see, it all started with my mom. The reason she left my dad was because she fell in love with someone else. a woman. Now, as long as I remember I've had this huge crush on Clark, who wouldn't give me the time of day, cuz he was always mooning over you. But, Clark isn't even my type - he's all muscular and sweet, but he's too nice, and a bit of a dork. Sure I like sensitive guys, but I also like them to be insightful, to speak their mind, and to challenge me, you know? And I figured out it wasn't Clark I wanted. it was you all along."  
  
"I projected my feelings for you onto Clark, because I wanted so bad to believe I was different from my mother. She ran out on my Dad, she ran out on me, and I never wanted to be like her. But I have to live up to who I am. I don't know if I'm a lesbian, or what, but I do know that the moment you broke it off with Clark, I should have been happy, I should have jumped Clark in his loft, but I couldn't. Because all I could think about at that moment was you."  
  
I'm speechless. I stare at her. This incredibly smart, confident woman is breaking down in my living room, releasing all her secrets, letting herself be vulnerable in the most dangerous way. She's already half-crying and starting to shake as well. Then it hits me. All these people loving Lana, it wasn't right. She didn't deserve all this love. She really doesn't know how great her life is, all this time taking for granted the many people who care about her. Suddenly, I didn't feel so great about Lana Lang. She had the perfect life, and didn't even know it.  
  
Overcome with emotion, I start to cry as well. Chloe closes the distance between us, and we cry together for completely different reasons. I could feel it in her embrace, the true love she had for Lana. My entire outlook changes, as I come upon an important realization: it's much better to be Lana Lang, than to be with Lana Lang. Now there's just one problem that needed to be dealt with: Smallville isn't big enough for the both of us. I look up at the stairs with a devilish grin and decide there's only one thing left to do.  
  
~~~ 


	9. Hostile Visitor

Chapter 9: Hostile Visitor  
  
~~~  
  
I'm rudely awakened by a hard slap to the face. A blurred image of Tina appears in my field of vision. This isn't good - she looks mad. She paces back and forth making me exceptionally nervous.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many people love you? It seems this how damn town is in love with Lana Lang. What about Tina Greer? Where was the love for her? No. No love for Tina. But Lana? She can do no wrong. And you know what? You don't deserve one ounce of any sort of affection. It's always 'Oh, my parents died, I'm an orphan! Please feel sorry for me.' Well I think that act has run a little thin don't you?"  
  
The question is obvious rhetorical and she makes no motion to remove my gag. Instead she gives me a cold stare before her eyes begin moving rapidly, up and down, left to right, evidently plotting something. She walks over to my closet and riffles through my wardrobe, throwing some of my clothes to the ground.  
  
"I think Lana Lang's going to go a different direction this year. She's going to appreciate everything she has, all the people who care about her. No more moping. No more masquerading in pinks and blues, hiding in the ever-cheerful demeanour that everyone else sees. It's time for a change," she says triumphantly as she morphs into my form and crouches down to look at me eye to eye.  
  
"Now there's only one thing to do. and that's get rid of you. Huh, that rhymed didn't it? So tell me, Lana, how would you like to go? A knife in the back? How about drowning? Gunshot to the head? How about dying in a horrible fire? No, scratch the last two, much too messy. And I've got to get rid of that tight little body of yours."  
  
My resolve breaks down as I realize that there's no one and nothing stopping Tina from ending my life. I feel my eyes tremble and the salty tears running down my face.  
  
"Oh, don't cry Lana! You've had a good life. You never deserved it, so really, you'll finish a step ahead of most. Oh! I know just what to do with you to even things out," she exclaims with a wicked grin.  
  
She takes the restraint off my left hand and pulls it behind my back roughly, and doing the same to my right. I struggle, but I am no match for her in my weakened state. Tina soon does the same to my legs and before I know it, I'm being dragged out of the room and down the stairs, my head painfully thumping on each step as we go. A door is swung open and my already bruised head is subjected to more punishment as we go down yet another set of stairs before I lose consciousness, possibly for the last time.  
  
~~~  
  
Damn, this bitch isn't as light as she looks, I think, as I drag the her limp body outside to the tool shed/make-shift garage. I struggle to open the door, and am delighted when the creaky slab of wood snaps open, revealing a dark room covered in cobwebs. Nell obviously doesn't spend much time in here, I note with delight. It's perfect. A broken down lawnmower and a large number of boxes take up most of the space as I squint to make out a place to put her. The windows are boarded I realize with a grin. I stuff her into an old box full of ragged clothes. I poke a few holes into the top to give her some stale air to breathe for the remainder of her life. I want her to suffer. She'll starve to death in this hole and no one will find her. not until it's too late that is. I surround her with the rest of the boxes and smile, pleased at my work. The shed was well away from the house and while the walls weren't that thick, the gag I wrapped around her mouth should prevent anyone from hearing her.  
  
I head back toward the house to gather the few things to start me out on my new life. Birth certificate, driver's license, green necklace, and some clothes - hopefully not too girly. Unfortunately I meet failure in the last department as I chuck most of her clothes on the floor in disgust. The only things in her closet I can stand are some undies and even those are boring except for the few summer thongs. I guess that'll do until I buy myself a complete new wardrobe to go with my new life. Lana Lang's gotta make a splash - wherever she decides to go. Now only a few loose ends to tie up. I turn on her computer and start typing out a farewell letter.  
  
'Dear Nell, I know you and Dean are moving to Metropolis. I can't believe you never even bothered to tell me! You think I'm a piece of luggage you can drag along to whatever damn place you feel like going? Lana Lang refuses to be treated that way. I'm leaving you and this hellhole for a better life. Don't bother trying to look for me. you'll never find me. Please make sure all of my friends gets a chance to read this note. To said friends: I hate you all. Especially Clark. Clark, if you're reading this, I'm going to do you a huge favour and tell you what your problem is. You spend way too much time trying to get into my pants! It's too bad though - cuz you do have all the right moves. if you're trying to nail a goat. So long suckers, and lot's of love.yeah right.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lana'  
  
~~~  
  
I sat in my loft with my hands on my head as I often did. I'm so confused as to how Lana, who was crazy about me one moment could be so cold and cruel the next. Things were going so well and then they just went south akin to waking from a dream. All I can see is the image of Lana in her black dress kissing Whitney with the kind of passion I thought was solely reserved for me. What's worse was afterwards she gave me blank stare and slammed the door. Her eyes, the window into her soul were so distant, I didn't recognize them.  
  
With that thought my head pops up from its perch. My eyebrows crinkle in before an epitome strikes me. Lana doesn't wear black. Never in his entire life had he seen her wear anything darker than a shade of purple. In fact with the slits down the dress on each side, she looked like a witch. I run to her house at full speed, not caring if anyone sees me, or what obstacles may be in the way.  
  
~~~ 


	10. The Many Shades Of Lana Lang

Chapter 10: The Many Shades of Lana Lang  
  
~~~  
  
My bags are packed and I'm ready to go. I smile as I place the goodbye note next to the answering machine. As I open the front door I notice a necklace dangling on the door. Not just any necklace, Lana's necklace. There's a small note attached; it reads: "Dearest Lana, thank you again for the necklace. It kept me safe and warm during my time away, but it's no replacement for the wonder that is you. So I return this to you and anxiously await your arrival, and the beginning of our new life together. Love, Whitney."  
  
How sweet. I hold the sparkling jewel in my hand and put it on around my neck. Now, I really felt like Lana Lang. My thoughts turn to Whitney, probably sitting in his motel room waiting for me. Flipping through channels, looking out the window, anticipating my arrival. How could I do that to someone so full of love? Change of plan.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Damn, it's Clark, about thirty feet away. He squints at me and his eyes grow wide with realization before he starts running toward me. "Tina!" he shouts. I make a dash for the truck but he catches up to me. In a flash, he is behind me, turning to me around to face him. His face suddenly contorts in pain and he sinks to the ground. I don't know what's going on, but I certainly don't want to get into another fight with Clark Kent, remembering how he once threw me with almost super-human strength. I open the door and try to get in, but Clark grasps onto my leg in desperation.  
  
"Where. Is. Lana?" he asks, clearly struggling to get out the words.  
  
I bend down and grab him by the collar, realizing he's weak.  
  
"You'll never find her! I'm Lana Lang now!" I yell at the top of my lungs.  
  
His eyes grow weary as he shakes his head.  
  
"No, you won't win."  
  
"I already have," I reply, before kicking in the head as hard as I can. He lands in a heap. I nudge him with my feet a few times to make sure he's unconscious.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
~~~  
  
A stray dog runs up to me and begins to lick my face. I groan in protest and waive my arms about trying to get away from the curious canine. The pounding in my head refuses to stop even for a moment. Nevertheless, I open my eyes and look around. The sun has set so hours have past since Tina knocked me out. She was long gone, and if she was telling the truth, so was Lana. A deep fear crawls into my gut at that thought.  
  
I rush into her house and do a sweep with my x-ray vision. No sign of Lana. Panic sets as I frantically search the house, but it's no use. My headache suddenly intensifies as a ringing begins stabbing me inside my head. I grasp my ears in agony and collapse to my knees. I can feel the muscles behind my eyes pulse and throb. When it finally subsides I hear a muffled noise from afar.  
  
"What the fuck. Lana!?"  
  
I turn my head in a circle but can't seem to place the sound. A few moments later I hear it again. I follow it to the back of the house and out to the porch. The only thing out here is Nell's run-down shed. I scan it and see Lana's skeletal form struggling to get free of some kind of confinement. In a flash I'm gone, the door of the shed is destroyed, and boxes are thrown out of the way. I find Lana inside one of them, her mouth gagged, her hands tied. I carefully pull her out of her prison and hold her against me. She's conscious and very weak, but she still manages the strength to hold on tightly to my neck.  
  
"Clark."  
  
I barely hear her, as I realize there's something wet on my hands. I pull them away from her head and hold them up in shock. They're covered in blood.  
  
~~~  
  
Lana pulls up in the driveway just like she said would. She looks incredibly out of place in a town like this. Donning sunglasses and a cashmere scarf, elegantly wrapped around her neck, she more closely resembles a femme fatale than the proverbial girl next door. The embodiment of danger, mysterious, and sex.  
  
"You got your stuff?" she asks after rolling down her window.  
  
I turn my head toward the suitcases and bags on the porch. I take one last look at the house before grabbing my belongings and heading to the car. I feel bad for leaving my Dad like this, but a girls got to do what a girls got to do. Hopefully one day he'll understand. I chuck my stuff in the back of the car and jump into the passenger side. She pulls her sunglasses down to look at me with those hazel orbs of hers. She licks her dry crimson lips. They prove to tempting to resist.  
  
"You really want to do this?" she asks after pulling her mouth away from mine.  
  
"Yeah, let's blow this hick town."  
  
"Chloe, before we go, I have to tell you about a slight change in plans."  
  
"Oh, what is it?"  
  
She smiles sheepishly at me, while she tries to gather the words. I can't wait to find out what it is.  
  
~~~  
  
I am in motion. The wind blows through my hair with such force, but only for a moment. Then the voices start. I feel myself being laid down on something flat. Lights pass by. Though my eyes are closed, I feel them - flashes in the dark. I'm cold and light-headed. Pain shoots down my skull. The voices speak frantically. They talk too fast for me to understand it all. They tell me to open my eyes. A light shines into them when I do. I continue to blink, trying desperately to hold on to consciousness. They say that if I close my eyes for too long, I might never open them again. The voices are worried, concerned, scared. I'm afraid too, afraid that my time has come. Someone close to me once said I wasn't meant to die young. That same man now holds my hand, lending me his great strength. We both silently hope he was right.  
  
~~~ 


	11. Dearly Departed

Chapter 11: Dearly Departed  
  
~~~  
  
One month later.  
  
The picked up as if on cue, blowing through the crowd and bringing a chill to the already sombre event. Clark stood among them, standing out like a great Oak in a fledgling forest. Though his shoulders broad, they slumped as a sense of failure overcame him. Friendly hands were placed on his shoulders in support but they didn't comfort him as all too eerily, the familiar words were spoken again.  
  
"We ask you take her into your kingdom and allow her to continue to watch over her friends and family. May she find peace forever in your care. In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God the soul of our sister departed; we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes; dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make her face to shine upon Him and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen."  
  
~~~  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
Clark cleared his throat and took a deep breath before starting.  
  
"Of all the people I've had the pleasure of knowing in this world, there are none I respected more than her. Though her life was wrought with challenges and obstacles, she nevertheless persevered. I've never met anyone more determined to reach her goals than she. But not only was she an incredible reporter and the best editor the Torch has ever had, above all, she was a great friend. Trusting, honest, and always lending an ear or shoulder when needed. She treated everyone well, whether or not they returned the favour. And no matter how tough things got, you could always count on her to have a smile on her face. I hear everyone saying, 'what a tragedy - she was so young,' but in Smallville of all places, she experienced and witnessed so many things, that despite leaving us so early, her life was anything but empty. My father always said that at the end of the day, the measure of your character isn't how much money you make, or how much success you have, but how many friends you have. Now I, along with most of you, have stood here in the bitter wind for the better part of the afternoon listening to speaker after speaker come up to the podium and speak about her with such sadness and such fondness. So I say, yes, it was a horrible tragedy. And yes, she was young. But it's not how long she lived that matters, it's that she truly lived. She lived each day like it was her last, with brilliance, with passion, with courage. Today I say goodbye to my friend, the dearly departed Chloe Sullivan, but before I go, I want to remind you that we should all be so lucky if we lived one day like she lived each and all of hers. Thank you."  
  
~~~  
  
"Morning," Lana stated flatly as she groomed her horse. "How did you know I'd be here at this hour?"  
  
"I figured you would be able sleep. You and I have a lot in common," replied Clark. "It's not your fault you know."  
  
"Yeah right, it's not my fault Tina came back. And it's not my fault Tina abducted Chloe and killed her in a horrific fire. It's not my fault Whiney ran away with her either."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Well it's not yours either. You can't save everyone, Clark."  
  
"I guess it doesn't really matter. I just wish I could get my hands on Tina."  
  
"So there's still no word from the cops?"  
  
"Nope. It's pretty hard to find someone who can change form at will. I suppose I could journey cross-country scanning everyone with my x-ray vision, but I don't think that's a realistic option."  
  
"I'm more concerned about what happens when she comes back next time."  
  
"I'll be ready then. And if she's still got that necklace, you could kick her ass right?"  
  
"Damn straight. You know I think we should make a codeword in case Tina comes back, so we know for sure that I'm me and you're you."  
  
"Hmm, that's a good idea. How about. man of steel?"  
  
Lana rolled her eyes before patting Heisman one last time on the head and walking over and putting her arms around him. They stood like that embracing for a good minute.  
  
"Are you okay, Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, I will be. You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what can two guilt-ridden people do to find some kind of normalcy in their lives?"  
  
"Well I was thinking along the lines of making out with the stable-boy."  
  
"That works for me," Clark replied with a smile.  
  
~~~  
  
'Dear Clark, I know I'm probably the last person you ever want to speak to, but I can't keep this burden on me any longer. Lana doesn't want me write you, and you probably hate me, but I just feel the need to apologize. For so long you thought that you and Lana were meant to be together, but that's just not the case. I know it's hard for you to understand why we did what we did, but it had to be done. Lana and I are in love and we knew our love could never flourish in Smallville. Not with you, or Pete, or Nell, or my Dad, judging us for our choice to be together. And we couldn't stand the thought of seeing you hurt either. So we started a new life together and even though I have to share Lana with Whitney, it's actually pretty fun sometimes, if you know what I mean. Just know, that I'm really sorry, and not to worry. We'll keep Lana very happy.  
  
Hopefully still your friend, with love,  
  
Chloe Sullivan'  
  
"Hey Chloe, what are you writing?" asked Whitney from the doorway.  
  
"Um, just a diary entry."  
  
"Well hurry up, we've got to get going."  
  
"Alright tell Lana I'll be just a minute."  
  
When he left the room, Chloe carefully slipped the letter into an envelope, stamped it, and sealed it. She made a mental note to drop it off at the next post office they came across.  
  
~~~ 


	12. A Little Faith

Chapter 12: A Little Faith  
  
~~~  
  
Ethan shook his head as he finished reading the letter.  
  
"Wow. Well I guess we made a mistake. Once we authenticate the handwriting we can forward this to the FBI. This will make it somewhat easier to find them, looking for three people rather than two."  
  
"What about the body that was recovered and buried? Do think Tina killed someone else and left some of Chloe's belongings at the scene just to toy with us?"  
  
"She's crazy Clark, I wouldn't put it past her. The real tragedy is seeing as the body was burned beyond recognition, we'll probably never know who the victim was."  
  
Clark nodded his head in dismay and turned to go.  
  
"Thanks for dropping this off. They will find them Clark."  
  
He left unconvinced.  
  
~~~  
  
From the doorway Lana spied Clark sitting on the porch swing looking out at the horizon, his face unrevealing. She slowly crept up behind him and slid her hands around his face to cover his eyes. Clark recoiled in surprise before realizing whose familiar graceful hands were pressed against his eyes.  
  
"So Clark, I guess that super-hearing of yours was just a one time deal?" Lana asked, moving her hands to wrap around his neck as she swung around to sit next to him.  
  
"I don't know. It'll probably come back and start happening randomly. That's what happened with the rest of my powers."  
  
"So until then, I don't have to worry about you eavesdropping, just peaking at me through the walls?"  
  
"Hey, I only did that once, and it was an accident."  
  
Lana glared at him, debating whether or not to believe him. He seemed to be in an uneasy mood, so she decided to let this one slide.  
  
"Is something wrong Clark? Still thinking about Tina?"  
  
"Doesn't it bother you? She's out there in your body doing God knows what with Whitney, not to mention Chloe."  
  
"Well I can't do anything about that. All I can do is pray that they're safe. or even happy."  
  
"Well in Chloe's letter she didn't seem unhappy. But it's Tina - she's insane. And if something happened to them, we'd never know."  
  
"Sometimes you've just got to have a little faith, Clark. Sort of like you and me."  
  
"You and me?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you held a torch for me for so long, but you never gave up on me. And now I'm yours."  
  
"You're mine? Like my property?" he asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Yeah. And you're mine."  
  
"I can live with that," he replied and kissed her gently.  
  
"So. why don't we forget about Tina and Whitney and Chloe, and just think about us for a minute," Lana exclaimed, bringing her fingers up to his face and lightly brushing his cheeks.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Nell's not coming home tonight," Lana whispered.  
  
Clark swallowed hard.  
  
~~~  
  
Lana looked deep into his eyes as her lips descended on his. She swung herself over to straddle him as their mouths crashed together like waves on a beach. Her hands pressed against his collar and slid down to his rock hard chest. Clark ran one hand through her hair and used it to keep her head in place. His other hand slid under the bottom of her tight shirt, pulling her down against him such that not a sliver of light could be seen between them. A loud smack could be heard when Lana finally pulled away, losing the battle between them by being the first to break and gasp for air. When she did catch her breath, a predatory grin appeared as she licked the top of her teeth with the tip of her tongue like a cat ready to pounce on a meal.  
  
Though Clark was much stronger, Lana managed to push him down so that he was lying down, forcing him into submission. She descended on him once again as the porch began to swing, wavering precariously. This time instead of attacking his lips, she went down into the nape of his neck and sucked as hard as she could, determined to mark him. It had the desired effect as the skin encapsulated by her mouth turned scarlet red. His eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing went ragged as she continued her ministrations on the other side, not afraid to lick or bite when necessary. Clark managed to muster enough concentration to move his idle hands down her spine and to her waist. His fingers found the zipper at the back of her pants and undid it in one swift motion. Lana realized the once shy Clark Kent was no more, as his digits found their way in. His eyes bulged when his hands found only bare skin underneath.  
  
He quickly regained his composure as Lana's head rose and she gasped in response to his touches. Clark seized the opportunity given to him and returned the previous favour by assaulting her neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth. All thoughts soon emptied from her head as her body decided to take over. Lana wiggled her hips alongside his and ground her pelvis against his crotch. They established an erotic rhythm, and though still clothed, they seemed to make passionate love to each other. This rhythm was broken by a loud snapping sound. The porch swing gave way, bringing their writhing bodies down with it.  
  
Clark had wrapped his arms around the back of Lana's head, protecting her from the splinters and dust that came up around them after impact. The fear she felt when falling only aroused her senses more, but her reverie was shattered by the noise made by car driving by the road. The couple suddenly became quite aware of where they were - outside, for the entire world to see their amorous escapades. In spite of this, the mood could not be broken. Lana motioned her head toward the door and Clark nodded in response. He flashed her a smile as he picked her up with one hand and threw her over his right shoulder with ease. She giggled as he brought her into the house in and up the stairs to her room, one hand still in her pants, cupping a cheek the entire way.  
  
~~~ 


	13. Upstairs

Chapter 13: Upstairs  
  
~~~  
  
The couple continued their affair after Clark plopped Lana down onto her bed. Her face was already red and the sweat around her forehead made her hair a wild mess. He wasted little time, jumping on top of her and nuzzling her neck as she wrapped her legs around him. With the little space between them, she worked her hands frantically trying to open the buttons of shirt as their mouths tangled once more. She quickly lost patience, ripping his shirt in two. Clark paused and looked down at the torn fabric from his favourite flannel shirt. Lana mumbled a slight apology as her gaze went down from his neck to his bare chest and stomach. Her trance was disrupted when Clark reached down and tore her blouse in two, revealing the supple skin around her bra and her taut stomach. However, he made no apologies, instead repaying her with his mouth between her breasts and his fingers dancing along her sides and down into her pants.  
  
Lana's arms loosely held Clark's head in place as he kissed and licked his way down her body, pausing only to pull her pants down the rest of the way and onto the floor along with her socks and shoes. He came back up, this time on her side, straddling one her legs and pressing himself against her thigh. He kissing her again and moved her hands with his to unclasp her bra. She did so, but with some hesitation. She couldn't believe this was happening, no one had ever seen her completely naked before - she felt self- conscious, exposed. The feeling soon was wiped away when Clark looked at her and smiled with his all his Kent charm and brought his mouth to her ear.  
  
"You're a goddess," he whispered.  
  
Lana bit her lip and blushed.  
  
"I love you," he said, gazing into her eyes looking for a reaction.  
  
She paused for a moment, not believing her ears at first. "I love you too," she finally responded, "and I'm going to show you how much. I want you."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, while gently sucking on her earlobe.  
  
"I'm on the pill, Clark."  
  
"What? Since when?" Clark asked in shock.  
  
"The day of the tornado. The day Whitney left. The day you saved me."  
  
Clark started to say something, but she pressed one finger against his lips, silenced him, and proceeded to kiss him once more. They quickly picked up where they left off as their tongues swirled around each other. Lana, tired of being the only one naked, hastily grabbed the edge of Clark's pants with one hand and unbuttoned the fly with the other. He quickly caught on and instead of watching Lana struggle to get the pants off his long legs; he used his super speed and got them rest of his clothes off in an instant. Her eyes flashed wide as she saw finally saw Clark Kent in full light.  
  
"I knew I kept you around for a reason."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes as Lana put both of her hands behind his head and brought his lips down to her breast. He didn't need any more motivation and licked them with abandon. She arched her back in response and reached between Clark's legs and grabbed him roughly, tugging towards her, forcing him to move his body closer. Lana loved having a boyfriend she couldn't hurt, and apparently he didn't mind one bit as she felt him harden even more in her hand. Amazed at the power she had over him, she failed to notice that Clark had twisted his body around and was now placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs.  
  
She decided turnabout was fair play and stroked his shaft vigorously while nibbling on the wrinkly flesh below. Clark groaned and began lapping at the delicate folds nestled in between her silky smooth thighs with his tongue, savouring, exploring her for the first time, and making her whimper in delight. Lana in turn brought her mouth to engulf as much of his length as she could, applying great pressure with her lips and swirling her tongue along the bottom. She heard a muffled moan come from between her thighs and redoubled her efforts, sliding him in and out past her lips, grazing the top with her teeth. A moment later, it was Lana doing the moaning as Clark's tongue and two of his fingers probed her deeply, causing a great heat to surface, overwhelming her senses.  
  
She wouldn't have minded staying like that forever, with her eyes rolled back into the back of her head, her skin tingling with excitement, but she couldn't ignore the feeling coming from deep within: naked desire. Lana untangled his head from her legs and pulled him up on top of her. Clark, his face still flushed, looked into her eyes with some uncertainty, as if saying 'I don't want to hurt you.' She gave him a seductive smile and whispered, "you could never hurt me, Clark," before reaching down and grabbing his ass with one hand and with the other, directed him into her depths. He went slowly, but Lana would have none of that, moving her hips up to meet his and holding him there. The pain was sharp but it quickly subsided as the other sensations racked her body, causing her to tremble and close her eyes, her mouth agape. Clark steadied her with his strong arms, and gently kissed her eyelids as they both felt complete for the first time in their lives.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she let go of his hips, instead hooking them around his arms and grabbing onto his well-formed shoulders. They rocked together quickly establishing a rhythm, evidenced by the bed squeaking under their sweaty bodies. He tried to slow down to make the experience last longer, but it wasn't easy with the girl of your dreams beneath you squirming around, making it that much with harder. Lana kept pulling him toward her faster making it impossible to slow the pace, so Clark instead pressed onward with irrepressible want. She knew it would be over soon as he thrusted wantonly into her again and again, her head slightly thumping against the headboard each time. She slid the pillow up higher grabbed Clark, pulling his head into her shoulder, and holding on tight. She screamed his name as he drove into her one last time, as far as he could go, and collapsed on top of her, sweat dripping down his brow.  
  
"Clark!" Lana screamed again, this time trying desperately to get him off.  
  
Clark opened his eyes in concern and smelled the smoke coming from the Lana's hair, which he had buried his face in moments ago. He quickly rushed her into the bathtub and turned the shower on, dousing the flames.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Lana, I just lost control of it," he exclaimed, half sobbing, while trying to cover his eyes in shame.  
  
Lana pulled his chin up to look at her and stroked his cheek affectionately while the water streaked down the two of them.  
  
"It's okay, Clark. I never knew I could inspire a fire like that in you."  
  
Relieved that she was all right, he felt the urge to kiss her, which he did. A few seconds later, she felt him harden up against her leg once again.  
  
"Clark?? Again?"  
  
"Man. Of. Steel," he got out in between kisses.  
  
They both laughed at this, until Clark shook his head and closed his eyes. He started rubbing his temples with his hands.  
  
"Clark, are you okay?"  
  
He fell to his knees as a high-pitched noise blanketed his mind. It screeched with great intensity, echoing, and vibrating causing his head to shake. The sound shifted in tone and frequency until he recognized it: a bird chirping outside. It shifted again, this time he heard leaves rustling from the wind. The patter of small feet, the kitchen faucet dripping, and various other sounds attacked his senses all at once. He moved his head around trying to gauge where the sounds were coming from but met no success.  
  
"Clark! Clark, what's the matter," Lana asked, trying her best to hold him up with all her strength.  
  
He tried to steady himself against her, as he lost his balance. The myriad of sounds became less frequent and finally subsided, leaving only one: the sound of a heartbeat, a fast but steady thumping. He placed a hand on Lana's chest and on his own. They didn't match what he heard.  
  
"I think Nell's home," he said with concern.  
  
"What?" asked Lana in surprise.  
  
Clark sat down on the side of the tub as Lana rushed to the bedroom window, looked out and returned.  
  
"Her car's not out there, was that your super-hearing kicking in?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard a third heartbeat. Maybe I picked it out from across the street or something," he replied, finding the strength to stand once again.  
  
"Maybe you should lie down and get some rest," she said, dragging him to the bed. She took some clothes from her dresser and headed back into the bathroom. "I'm gonna finish my shower," she continued. Clark persued and slipped his hand in the doorway, blocking her from closing it.  
  
"You know I think a nice relaxing shower is just what I need," he replied, pushing his way in.  
  
~~~  
  
F I N 


End file.
